


Enhanced love

by ggyakJinnie15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyakJinnie15/pseuds/ggyakJinnie15
Summary: The time were Arthur was given a love potion, again.—Each spring, the five great kingdoms, held a festival to celebrate the peace between them; each year one of the kingdoms hosts it and this year is Camelot’s turn. But of course someone was against the king, and it was Merlin’s duty to protect him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Enhanced love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Merthur fic, im really excited for this one!! The prompt of a love potion has been stucked in my head every since the episode ‘Sweet Dreams’, so i wanted to give my take on it ^^ Hope you enjoy it!

It was a warm day in Camelot, spring was finally coming after a very long and cold winter. Snow started to melt and the forests were coming back to life again as the animals began to wake up. The warm breeze brought the smell of the few flowers that began to bloom and with it came along the activity in the town; farmers finally going back to work, children running and playing through the streets of Camelot. Spring was here and Merlin could feel all of it.

His magic was deeply connected to the earth, to every single living thing in the lands of Albion. If Merlin closed his eyes and truly concentrated he could feel the waves moving in the sea, water crushing against the shore, flowers blooming and leaves growing back, the steady flow of the rivers and the warm wind going through the land. He could feel his magic running everywhere and through everything and back to him, filling him with life and warm. Spring was a new beginning and the time were his magic was the strongest. After walking deep into the forest right before sunrise, he took some time to feel it all and check if everything was how it was supposed too.

He went to the clearing where he placed the Excalibur, Merlin had put a protective spell so no one would come near that clearing and it’s surroundings, everyone except him and Arthur. It was a pretty strong spell that had lasted all this time but his magic had weakened during the past winter. It had been a very cold and cruel winter that had extended a few more weeks than expected and Merlin had used his magic to protect Camelot from it and grow their supplies. So when the first warm breeze reached Camelot, it was a relief for him and his king. Arthur just as him, had done everything in his power to keep his kingdom warm and safe; so both of them finally relaxed a little bit and Merlin could recharge, so to speak, his magic. He did that sometimes, go to the forest and let the nature and the magic in them fill him up again and calm his soul.

It was finally staring to dawn and Merlin quickly began his way back to Camelot if he wanted to be on time to wake up Arthur and avoid another glass being thrown at him. He was half way there when he heardhorses coming his way. Merlin quickly hid in a ditch beside the small dirt path, so he could hopefully hear any sign of who where they. The sound got louder and he felt the ground behind him shake, he sat there incredibly still trying to not utter a single sound. He heard the neigh of one of the horses as it stopped, a thud in the ground as the person who was ridding it came down.

“Princess are you alright?” He heard an older man said.

“Yes, I’m alright Alfred. It just motion sickness from the ride, I’m not used to ridding for this long”. A sweet soft voice of apparently a Princess said.

“Don’t worry my lady, we are just half an hour away from the capital of Camelot”.

“We have been riding for three days, let’s not make the king wait any longer”. Now it was the voice of an older woman speaking. “Remember that you need to give a good impression if you want to get closer to him, and arriving late to the festival isn’t very appropriate is it?”

_ Getting close to Arthur? _ Now Merlin was really listening. But with that said they began to move again leaving him behind. Merlin waited a few minutes and he finally stood up once he couldn’t hear the horses galloping anymore. He dust off his clothes and head back to Camelot as fast as he could but still keeping distance from them.

With all the fuss of spring and his magic begging him to recharge, he almost forgot about the damn festival.

Every year on spring, the five kingdoms unite for a week to celebrate their alliances and agree to one more year of peace. Every year the location changes, last year being held in Mercia and this time was the turn for Camelot to host it.

This was actually the first time that Merlin would attend one, since something was always trying to attack Camelot or kill Arthur he couldn’t go years prior. The kings and queens of each kingdom we’re going to arrive to Camelot today so together they could inaugurate the festival.

After finally arriving to Camelot, Merlin beelined to Arthur’s chambers, he was late and he was hoping the king wasn’t awake yet. But he found out he was wrong pretty quickly, just a he opened the door an empty cup flew right next from his head, hitting the wall beside him.

“Merlin! Where the hell were you?”

“Im sorry, sire. Gaius sent me to collect some herbs before coming here”. He said hoping he sounded believable enough.

“Well, while you were picking flowers, I had to dress myself!” The young king said visibly irritated.

“Didn’t know you knew how too, sire.” Merlin murmured mostly to himself but still loud enough for the Arthur to hear.

“What was that?”

“That we need to get you ready before the kings arrive”

“That’s what i thought” 

After getting Arthur properly dress, since apparently the king doesn’t know how to match his clothing, and fetching him breakfast, Merlin and Arthur we’re heading to the citadel where the kings already arrived.

“Arthur Pendragon!” one of the kings said, he was rather young in comparison with the other kings, he had long hair up to his shoulders and his armor was blue and the crest of his kingdom, a tower withyellow and blue striped background, right in the middle of his chest. He approached Arthur with open arms reaching for his arm to place his hand on Arthur’s forearm as he gave him a friendly hug, more of a quick pat on the back than a hug.

“Lord Bayard” the younger king said as he too pat him back “it’s good to see you 

again”. 

Last time both of them had seen the king was years ago when Merlin was poisoned for drinking from the goblet. After everything being solved and the misunderstanding being left behind, Uther had once again offer the other kingdom a peace treaty, this time with no magic being a threat. Now after the passing of Uther, it was Arthur’s duty to keep up to that treaty and legacy of his father.

“It was a pity you couldn’t attend last year’s festival”.

“My most sincere apologies, but as you know it was right when my father health was decreasing. Hopefully the entertainers and mead we sent with the knights were enough of an apology”.

The other king started laughing “it very much was! We were drunk for 3 days straight” both were laughing when an elder man approached them, with a woman following him behind. Merlin recognized her, it was princess Elena. She seemed far more collected and had the grace and presence of a princess, so that’s what casting a fairy out of someone’s body could do. 

“Arthur, very nice to see you again” the king said

“Lord Godwyn, I was just telling him how we had such a good time with the mead Camelot send to last year’s festival, do you remember?” Bayard asked

“Well I cant really remember anything from those days, but i do remember the headaches the days afterwards” Godwyn said with a grin on his face. The three of them started laughing and princess Elena quietly stepped next to where Merlin was standing.

“Lady Elena” Merlin said as he bowed his head.

“Merlin, so good to see you again, how have you been?”

“Well, considering that we hadn’t had any incidents with fairies, I’ll say I’ve been excellent. And you my lady?”.

The princess giggled at the young servant response and replied “Oh, Merlin I’ve never been so good in my entire life! Finally I feel like myself and like a real princess”.

“Im glad to hear that, your highness”. And before any of them could say anything the noises of horses galloping filled the citadel, when they were close enough, Merlin recognized Queen Anis of Caerleon, she had her chin up and seemed as terrifying as always.

Arthur walked to her and gave her his arm to help her get down of her horse.

“Lady Anis, very good to see you again”

“Likewise, Arthur Pendragon”

The 3 kings and queen started to chat, Princess Elena joining them to give her greetings.

“We are almost all here” king Godwyn stated

“King Benedict should be here anytime” and after the Queen said that, the galloping of horses were coming through the citadel entrance and with it 5 horses with two of them carrying a horse cart with supplies.

“Benedict!” King Bayard said as he approached them

“Bayard, friend, longtime no seen” the other man said. King Benedict had long gray hair and a green armor with the crest of a raven on his chest and an emerald green cape adorning him. Something was off about him, Merlin thought. He was smiling but he could se right through it, right to the coldness of his eyes, he could feel it with his magic. 

“Let me introduce you to my daughter” he said and looked over to the woman that was getting of a horse. 

Any weird vibe the king was giving Merlin, was long forgotten as he laid his eyes on the princess, she had beautiful textured hair up to her shoulders and her deep skin seemed to glow against her emerald dress that accentuated her curvy figure. She was truly beautiful.

“My lords” the young women said as she gave a polite bow.

“Pleasure meeting you, lady...” Arthur said

“Eleanor”

“Lady Eleanor” he grabbed the princess’ hand and kissed it. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I was hoping you could show Eleanor around. She was very excited to finally visit Camelot” King Benedict spoke

“It would be my honor”he said giving them a polite smile before joining the other kings.

“Your majesties, my servants will escort you your chambers and at dawn we will initiate the festival. And Merlin” Arthur said now speaking more loudly so Merlin could hear him “you will personally escort Lady Eleanor to her chambers, make sure she has everything she needs”. Merlin quickly walked towards the.

“My lady, may I have your bags?” Merlin said pointing to the princess’s luggage.

“Of course, Merlin was it?” She gave him a smile but Merlin stood there wide opened, he recognized her voice, it was the voice he heard in the forest. Merlin finally reacted when the princess seemed confused of his silence.

“Yes, yes it is. Pardon me, my lady”.

Merlin quickly grabbed the bags, trying to balance all the of whatever a princess carried in such many bags.

“Follow me, your highness” Merlin said, his voice muffled behind a bag.

“Are you sure you can carry them all?”

“Don’t worry, my lady” Arthur suddenly appeared “he’s an expert. Aren’t you Merlin?” He asked his manservant as he gave him a slap in his back, with a little too much strength, Merlin thought.

“Of course, sire” he replied annoyed 

“Let me help him, my lady” a man said. He had long gray dreadlocks and a scarf around his head, one of the corners of it covering his left eye.

“This is my manservant, Ulric”.

“My pleasure meeting you, your highness” the man said to Arthur. “Here, let me help you” he said grabbing the bags that were covering Merlin’s face.

“Thank you” he replied and guided them to the princess’ chambers.

When Merlin finally managed to carry everything to her chambers, he helped herand Ulric move some stuff around. Merlin was on edge, trying to figure out the intentions of Lady Eleanor.

She seems nice, he thought but when has that actually been the real truth. 

“So this is your first time here in Camelot, my lady?” He asked as he helped her unpack, she was standing at the window looking at the citadel. 

“Oh, yes it is. Im quite excited, I’ve heard many tales of the great kingdom of Camelot” Eleanor replied

“Well, Camelot really is a great place, It’s very beautiful, specially now that spring finally is here”.

“That’s what I am the most excited for, back in Northumbria it’s cold most of the year, we don’t get much warm days so im ecstatic to see the nature”.

“You will love it, the animals are finally coming out of their burrows and you will have King Arthur as your guide, there’s no one best to show you Camelot!” Merlin exclaimed and glanced at the princess.

To his surprise she didn’t seemed excited as he expected someone that’s “trying to get close” to the king would.

“Yeah, it’s an honor” her response was an uncomfortable one as she half smiled.

Merlin looked at the last piece of luggage that needed unpacking, it was a small wooden box, he was about to grave it when Ulric gripped his wrist.

“I’ll take care of that one, Merlin” he was smiling at him but his grip said otherwise. Merlin looked at the box and shook his hand of Ulrics grip.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to yourselves, is there anything else, my lady?” He tried to sound as composed as he could.

“That’ll be it, thank you so much Merlin” this time her smile was sincere.

Merlin left confused, what was that in that box that had Ulric so at edge. And he wasn’t sure but he could swear he saw a worried expression on her face as he left the room. Also as soon as he mentioned Arthur her face went sour, maybe she didn’t want to get close to the king but her father told her too, he thought but regardless Merlin was keeping an eye on her and specially Ulric.

Merlin went directly to the training field, typical of Arthur to still wanting to train when the kings and queen of the 5 kingdoms where on Camelot. Arthur was already im the field with Gwein and Leon so Merlin walked to them.

“Merlin, took you long enough” 

“Sorry, sire. Lady Eleanor had many belongings”

“Did she found everything okay?”

“Yes, sire”

“Good, speaking of her, her father asked me to give her a tour around the kingdom. Arrange three horses and everything else we might need for the afternoon” Arthur commanded.

“Three horses, sire?” Merlin asked confused.

“Yes Merlin, im not going alone with her, you are coming with me”

“But I still have to prepare your formal a-tire for the festival”

“Then you better hurry up then” Arthur said with a snarky smile “tell the princess I’ll meet her in an hour”.

“Insensitive arse” Merlin murmured as he started to walk away.

“What was that, Merlin?” The king asked irritated 

“That i should get going, sire”

“That’s what i thought!”

—

Merlin first went back to the princess’s chambers to let her know but as he was about to round the corner to her door he heard whispers. Merlin quickly hid behind the wall, his head peeking out so he could hear but both the princess and Ulric went inside her chambers. Luckily for Merlin, the room had a small vent in the wal near the roof. He quickly grabbed a box that was in the hall and climbed up.

The vent was small but he could see the princess near her bed and Ulric in the table in front of it, with that same small box in his hands.

“Remember what you need to do, we only have one chance” Ulric said

“And how am I supposed to make it work? I don’t have magic, i don’t know how to activate the potion”

Magic? What was going on?

“No need for that my lady, you don’t need to cast anything, a simple kiss from you and the King will be deeply in love with you and into our mercy” the man grinned at her and he must also had seen the horrified face Eleanor had, like Merlin had because he stood up, grabbing a small glass with a cork, and walked toward her, tracing her face with one finger. She flinched at his touch but didn’t move, Merlin’s blood started to boil.

“Remember Lady Eleanor, what would happen if you don’t do this. You wouldn’t want your beloved father in danger, would you?”

“No!” she blurted 

“Well, then make sure you don’t fail”.

Merlin heard some guards walking towards his direction and quickly climbed down. He still needed to tell the Princess about her ride with Arthur and he couldn’t do anything about it, not with Arthur first sending him to the stocks; so he tried to calm himself and went to knock on the door, he went in when he heard the princess answer him back.

“My lady, King Arthur arranged a horse ride for you and him to tour around Camelot, he will be waiting in an hour for you in the Citadel” Merlin stated, he could feel Ulric’s gaze on him.

“Very well, thank you Merlin” she replied visibly still shaken up by what just happened before.

“Your highness” he said before leaving.

Merlin didn’t know what to do, he still had to prepare everything for the ride but what will happen if they actually go for it? The princess was visibly shaken up so he could have that to his advantage, whatever was in that bottle she had to make Arthur drink it, and he wouldn’t let that happen. He considered telling Arthur about it but based on what he heard, King Benedict was in danger, what if by telling Arthur he would get the other king injured or possibly killed? And that was if Arthur believed him, he needed proof that who was behind this was Ulric and not the king.

Soon, an hour had passed and he was waiting for Arthur in the citadel with the horses, all ready to go.

First one to arrive was the princess, with Ulric right behind her, and if Merlin wasn’t so aware of the other man’s presence he would have stared at her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that had small gold embroidery and a green cloak. Merlin waved at her and both the princess and Ulric walked towards him.

“Lady Eleanor” Merlin greeted her “Ulric” now glaring at the man with the most genuine smile Merlin could give without being so obvious.

“Hello, Merlin” 

“Are you excited to see Camelot, my lady?” He asked but still watching closely at the other man

“Yeah! I’m excited to see all the flowers!” And for the first time, Merlin saw excitement in her voice, probably that’s the only thing she can be honest about.

“You will not be disappointed, my lady”

And right after Merlin saying that, he felt a smack on his back, it was Arthur. He liked to greet Merlin like he did with his knights just because he knew how much Merlin hated it.

_ “It’s stupid!” Merlin would say _

_ “Well I’m not a hugger” the king would answer him _

“Good evening, my lady” Arthur greeted the Princess as he took her hand and kiss the back of it. Eleanor blushed 

“G-good evening, your majesty”

“Just call me Arthur” the blond grinned. Oh here we go again, Merlin thought. He was used to Arthur flirting with girls and what annoyed him the most was that

Arthur didn’t even notice, he was so telling him on Gwen.

“Merlin, is everything ready?” 

“Yes, sire”

“Perfect, then let’s go then”

Arthur helped Princess Eleanor to get on her horse, Ulric finished adjusting the saddle of her horse. Her and Arthur started to go to the entrance and just as Merlin was about to followed them, “Merlin” the man said and Merlin quickly look at him, anxiety building up in his stomach. Did Ulric knew he knew? Did he saw him on the vent? “Take care of the Princess, I trust you will serve her as good as you serve the king” 

Merlin breath again “o-of course!” He blurted and quickly started to follow them.

He looked back and Ulric was waving at him, with a smile that almost looked genuine and gave Merlin chills.

As Arthur was showing the lower town, Merlin was trying to figure out how he would go about this, he needed to get that bottle he saw Ulric giving to Eleanor. She probably would keep it on her cross bag. Merlin needed to use his magic to tell him where it was maybe he could sense it, it was a magical potion nonetheless; he had used magic to show him the way before so maybe if he really concentrated he could find where it was and take it before she even had an opportunity to use it. He was a feew meter behind them, so he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a dizziness at first, his magic not knowing

where to look so Merlin took a breath and let the magic seek for other magic. And finally he saw it, the small glass bottle in one of the pockets of the bag. Merlin was about to retrieve his magic back when he saw something else, not in the bag but in his consciousness. Images of the lake where he hid the Excalibur, the lake of Avalon, and in the shore he saw Arthur and Eleanor, she was crying and trying to grab Arthur but he was walking into the lake, and when the water reaches his shoulders he looked back and Merlin’s swore he was looking directly into his eyes, then he submerged into the dark water.

“Merlin!” 

Merlin jumped out and he saw Arthur on top of his horse in front of Merlin’s own. He was sweating and his breathing was all messed up, he felt like he just had drown. 

“Merlin, wake up!” Arthur yelled once again. Merlin looked at him and he could still see the image of him submerging into darkness.

“I-“ he shook his head “I’m sorry, sire. I think i-i got dizzy from the horse ride” which was partially true, he was dizzy from the ride but not from the horse...

And all rage from Arthur face went away and instead a worried look filled his eyes.

“That’s weird, you have gone on even longer and rockiest rides and you didn’t completely space out” the other replied and Eleanor was looking at Merlin genuinely worried as well.

“Maybe we should rest a bit” she said “we are far enough from the lower town where nobody would bother us and let Merlin rest, besides we are surrounded by flowers! I’ve been waiting all day to look at them” 

Surprisingly for Merlin, Arthur agreed with that idea. He was grateful with the Princess, that vision or whatever that was really had shaken him up quite a bit. Now he really wanted to help the Princess out, on whatever Ulric had her and her father on.

“While you look at the flowers, I will set up the blankets and food we had prepared for lunck” the king said and Merlin stood up from the log he had been sitting on to help Arthur. As soon as he started to unload the things from the horses, Arthur looked at him confused 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Merlin knitted his brows even more confused 

“My job?” He replied

“You were out for a few minutes just now, like the Princess said, you need to rest” he looked at Arthur in disbelief, he knew he appreciated him but he had never have offered to do his work for him

“I can’t let you do that, Art-sire” he began “what kind of servant let his king do the work?”

“Well definitely you if you can, you aren’t the best servant any way” he grinned back at Merlin and he scuffed. Merlin still looked at him weird and Arthur finally sighed “I mean it, Merlin. Go sit down and rest, is an order” Merlin couldn’t help to feel warm in his chest, they were rare the times were Arthur showed actual worry, so he did as he was told and sat at the foot of a tree.  _ What the hell was that? _ Merlin thought, he had never had any kind of vision before, only time he had seen something like that, was on the crystal cave; was that the future? Would that happen if Eleanor gave him whatever was in that bottle? He needed to find out what was Ulric looking with Arthur, he couldn’t, wouldn’t let the sight of Arthur being swallowed by darkness actually happen. Just thinking about it made Merlin’s chest hurt. He was getting to anxious so he snapped out of it for now and right in front of him was Arthur attempting to unfold the blanket on the grass going from one corner to the other to try to place it correctly, he couldn’t help the smile he had on his face; seeing the spoiled brat, as Merlin liked to call him, doing this kind of thing was really a sight to see, too espectacular that Merlin forgot for a second that the princess was there, he only remembered it when he heard steps coming from his back.

“Aren’t this lovely?” She asked pointing out at the huge bouquet of flowers she had on her arms. She managed to find violets, some daisies and a bunch of harebells.

“They are, my lady” Arthur gave her a friendly smile back as he move his arm implying that she sits down. 

“Are you feeling better, Merlin?” She asked 

“Yes! Thank you for worrying, your highness. It was just a small motion sickness, I’m feeling much better”.

“I’m glad”

Merlin nodded back, Eleanor seemed like a really nice person, not many nobles even glanced at someone like him, even less talking to him; so he was even more decided to help her but first things first he needed to grab that bottle. 

“Actually” Merlin said standing up “I don’t feel sick anymore, I’m going to get some fresh water for your flowers, i saw a small stream of water a few meters back” Merlin started walking towards the horses that were behind were Arthur had set the blanket.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, looking at him worried and confused, he knew Merlin wouldn’t let an opportunity to rest pass, so Merlin smiled at him reassuring 

“Don’t worry, sire. It’s not far, I’ll scream if I need help” Arthur nodded at him once before he started talking to Eleanor.

Merlin waited a few seconds making sure they weren’t watching him, he grabbed the small vase he had brought and very carefully grabbed Eleanors bag and speed walked away. Once he was far enough he opened the bag and rummaged through it and he started panicking as he realized it wasn’t there anymore. Eleanor must have grabbed it when they weren’t looking.

Merlin ran back to where they were and his heart stopped. He saw Arthur passed out and Eleanor next to him, he quickly move closer and dropped to his knees, beside Arthur, pushing her away

“What did you do?!” He yelled at her “What was on that bottle?!” She looked mortified 

“H-how did-“ and before she could finish Merlin looked at her again “I heard what Ulric said to you in your room, I’m asking you again, what was on that bottle?!” Merlin grabbed Arthur and was cradling him on his lap, looking for a sign that he was still breathing.

“I-i can’t tell you, he would kill me or my father if he knew I betrayed him” she was crying now obviously terrified that she had been discovered.

“I can help you” he answered her

“I don’t think you can, he has... magic” the last part she said almost whispering, scared that anyone else would hear. Merlin debated about telling her about his own magic, she seemed genuinely scared of Ulric and most probably hadn’t anything to do with this besides being used, so he sighed and looked at Arthur, he was still breathing, that was good at least. It didn’t seemed like he was hurt, at least not physically. Merlin looked back at her

“I have magic too” he blantandly said waiting for her response. Her eyes went wide and a little scared. He couldn’t blame her for fearing magic.

“If that’s true, why are you Arthur’s servant? Does he know?” 

“No, he doesn’t. And it’s my destiny to serve and protect him from any harm. So please, could you tell me what did you gave him? I swear on my life that im going to help you and your father”. She stared at him for a few seconds, maybe debating whether she could trust him or not.

“It’s a love potion” she finally said and wow Merlin didn’t expect that and maybe he should have due to their experience with potions. Merlin must have looked very confused because she started speaking again

“Ulric came to our castle a week ago, he introduced himself as a merchant from a small kingdom we have had a good relationship with, so my father let him stay in one of the castle chambers and to have dinner with us that night. But during dinner, just like Arthur, my father passed out. Thats when he told me I had to do what he wanted if i wanted my father back; at first I didn’t understand what he meant by that but his eyes glowed... they were gold and my father woke up but he wasn’t himself, he looked empty. Ulric had took over him and was his puppet to use. A simple snap of his fingers had my father’s own hand against his throat with a knife. I was so scared that I agree to do what he wanted” Eleanor was very upset, she wiped her tears and continued.

“But why would he wanted for you to give a love potion to Arthur? Is he after his crown?” Nothing made sense to Merlin and Eleanor took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, she was crying so she wiped her tears and continued

“No, he wants Arthur out of Camelot. I don’t know his intentions but he said he needed Arthur to go to the lake of Avalon the last day of the festival”.

“But why make you do it? Why didn’t he enchanted him line he did with your father? Wouldn’t that be easier?” 

“He said that him leaving Camelot during the festival by himself would be very suspicious and that his knights might follow him. So if he was clearly courting me, they wouldn’t interrupt us on a romantic ride through the woods”

_ That kinda made sense  _ he thought to himself, it was true that nobody would argue with Arthur about leaving alone with Princess Eleanor if he was the one interested in her. 

“So, is it done?” Merlin asked, looking at Arthur that was soundly sleeping in his lap. 

“Not yet, he said that when he woke up I had to kiss him for it to work” and as soon as she finished that sentence Arthur woke up and looked at Merlin confused 

“Merlin” 

“Yes, sire?”

“Why are you holding me?” 

“I-“ He quickly let go of Arthur as he sat up “you fainted”

“What?” Now Arthur was confused, he closed his eyes and seemed like he was in pain

“Are you ok?” He asked him

“My head is killing-“ he stopped mid sentence and looked at Eleanor “you! What was on the water? As soon as i drank it I-“ he clenched his jaw, pain coming back again.

Eleanor panicking stared back at Merlin “I’m sorry Merlin, but i have no choice” and she grabbed Arthur by his shoulders and just as she was leaning in to kiss him, Merlin pushed her away and kiss Arthur instead.

Ok, he wasn’t planning on doing that; he panicked and did whatever it came to his head first and apparently that was kissing Arthur. Merlin was holding on to Arthur’s shirt and he heard a yelp coming from Eleanor, the kiss went as soon at it had come because Arthur backed away. 

“What the hell, Merlin!” Arthur yelled at him.

Ok, Merlin was a little insulted but he wasn’t going to comment on that, he looked at Eleanor and then back at him, waiting to see if anything happened.

“I’m going to actually murder-“ and mid sentence Arthur’s eyes glowed , just like Merlin’s did but instead of gold they were purple. And something in Arthur’s demeanor change, his eyes were on him and Merlin could swear he saw Arthur actually blushing. Neither him or Eleanor moved, unsure of what to do or expect.

“Merlin...” The king’s voice was now very soft and shy? 

“Y-yes, sire?” Merlin gulped and before he could react Arthur was throwing himself on top of him, kissing him.

Merlin definitely didn’t expected  that.  How soft Arthur’s lips were against his own or how the blonde gave little hums between each little kiss but Merlin quickly pushed Arthur off him and in a heartbeat said “ _ Swefe nu _ ” making Arthur fell asleep.

Merlin heavy breathing was the only sound between them. He glanced at Eleanor that was still shocked about what the hell just happened, the she grinned at him.

“I-i’m sorry I panicked” He managed to blurted out, trying to compose himself.

“Are you sure you are only his servant?” She giggled at that

“What? Of course! Why would you say that?” He asked

“Nevermind” she said and her smile went away the moment she realized what this meant “what am i going to do now? As soon as Ulric notices that Arthur isn’t in love with me, he’s going to kill my father”.

Merlin didn’t thought about that, he was far more worried of Arthur courting the princess apparently, he shook his head.

“I told you, I’m going to help you”

“But how? You kissed Arthur, not me!” And Merlin felt his ears getting hot at that sentence, he had kissed Arthur, on the lips, twice! Well the second time it was Arthur, but still!

“Tell him it did worked, that his eyes glowed purple but that nothing happened. He would believe you did what he told you but that that it didn’t work. It would give me time to find a cure for Arthur, so you could tell everything to him and come up with a plan”

“But what if he doesn’t believe me!”

“You must try, he wouldn’t dare to harm you when you are the one who can make his plan work”

Eleanor looked unsure but still nodded.

“So, what did you do to him?” She pointed at Arthur.

“It’s just a sleeping spell, he will woke up any minute now”

“And what are we going to do when he wakes up? Ulric might believe me but when he sees that Arthur is courting you he would definitely know something’s up”

“Let’s just hope we can find a cure before that happens”.


End file.
